1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support disk fixing apparatus, a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device using this apparatus, and a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, wafers have continued to be made thinner and thinner. Therefore, when manufacturing a semiconductor device by processing a wafer, the wafer is bonded to a support disk to facilitate transfer and the like of the wafer. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-49274 (JP 2012-49274 A) describes a circular substrate support plate (a support disk). An arc-shaped groove (a concave overlapping limit mark) is formed along an outer peripheral edge portion of a wafer attaching surface of the substrate support plate. Therefore, when bonding the wafer to the substrate support plate, excess adhesive that flows out from the gap between the wafer and the substrate support plate flows into the arc-shaped groove. As a result, the excess adhesive is prevented from wrapping around a side surface of the substrate support plate, so adverse effects, such as the adhesive adhering to the device, are able to be prevented in a process performed after the wafer is bonded.
With the substrate support plate described in JP 2012-49274 A, the arc-shaped groove is formed along the outer peripheral edge portion of the wafer attaching surface. The wafer attaching surface is divided into a surface positioned farther toward the center than the arc-shaped groove, in a radial direction of the substrate support plate (hereinafter, this surface will be referred to as the “inner wafer attaching surface”), and a surface positioned farther toward the outside than the arc-shaped groove, in the radial direction of the substrate support plate (hereinafter, this surface will be referred to as the “outer wafer attaching surface”).
The arc-shaped groove is formed such that a diameter of the inner wafer attaching surface is slightly larger than a diameter of the wafer. When bonding the wafer to the substrate support plate, the wafer is arranged such that the outer periphery of the wafer is to the inside of the outer periphery of the inner wafer attaching surface. When bonding the wafer to the substrate support plate, the inner wafer attaching surface is covered by either the wafer or excess adhesive. However, the amount of adhesive used to bond the wafer is an amount that is unable to flow beyond the groove and move from the inner wafer attaching surface to the outer wafer attaching surface. Therefore, the outer wafer attaching surface is not covered by either the wafer or excess adhesive after the wafer is bonded to the substrate support plate.
Therefore, when performing a wafer etching process after the wafer is bonded to the substrate support plate, the bare outer wafer attaching surface is etched, and the outer wafer attaching surface is damaged. As a result, the frequency with which the substrate support plate is replaced increases, so the production cost of the semiconductor device increases.